bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
March to the End, Save Ciel
It has been about a days march, since then Ciel had been captured by Ankoku and The Kuishinbou Brothers Gouyoku and Kokuzuko. Locked in a cart with heavy seals placed on it. The army of Setsuhiro, was marching to a neer by city. A massive army marching along, carrying banners, most of the elite warriors. Marching along side the cart that ciel was in. "Come men, we must show him what happens when a fool. Goes up against lord setsuhiro. Ankoku shouted. Hayashi had been out and about, looking for clues on what drove his Godfather insane. While is was awalking around, he heard people marching closer. Running to the entrance of the city, he saw three men and a cart walking into the city. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? he asked himself. However, his Zanpakto decided to answer him. I can sense someONE is in that cart. It feels Demonic. Then again, those are all Demons, equal to the 72 Princes. Be careful. Hayashi, now sure that something was amiss, calmly walked out to meet the strangers. "Hello. Welcome to this little slice of heaven I like to call my hometown. Do you need any assistance with your cargo?" he asked kindly. The horse stopping and all of the army, coming to a stop. Ankoku looked at the boy. "You boy please get out of the way, we are but simple monks. Trying to get this demon safe from you and your town." Ankoku said looking at the boy. "A Demon you say? How interesting, I'm a Demonologist, so I know quite a bit about them. Do you know what kind of Demon you have?" Hayashi's emotions were rising now. It took everything he had to control himself and not lunge at the cart holding some sort of Demon. "This demon attacked our leader, we are simply. Taking him away to be killed, but if will put your mind at ease little one.'"Ankoku showed the boy a wanted poster of the demon. "See now go run along, and go about your day. Me and my friends will take care of him." Ankoku gave an evil grin under the cloth that was covering his face. "He's not a monster!" Hayashi reacted to the poster in a way he never thought of. "Now, I advise you leave him with me, if you don't want sent to Hell of course. He's a friend of mine, so I'm not gonna let you kill him." his eyes turned red as his blue and silver Reiatsu started going out of control. "So, do you want me to kill you and save him, or you just gonna run away?" "Boy let me ask you something first, from your looks. Are you Shade's child?" Ankoku said looking down the boy. "Thats shade's kid haha" Kokuzuko said from his cart, while throwing a rotten piece of meat at the cart that the demon was in. "Kokuzuko, be quiet." Ankoku looked at the fat man and with a serious tone. "My full name is Hayashi Kagekyo. Now how do you know of my father?" Hayashi asked, impressed that the people in front of him would even know his father. "Well child we are allies of his, we are trying to search for him. Lord Setsuhiro, is looking for him. We heard of a child and that ciel knew this child. We are using him to get that child to come out." "Child we know alot about your father and some of your family. By my research, he seems to have lost some kind of his power right." Ankoku said getting off his horse walking with a hunchback in his step. Grabbing onto the childs face getting a good look at him."Yes, you are his son. There is no doubt about that, but I find it interesting that your father is not with you." Ankoku asked the child looking down at him. "I'd rather him be dead than near me right now. He never cared about me, or my mother. So, how about you let Ciel go? As a favor to a fellow Demon, huh? Perhaps we could take you and your master to him. Sound fair? Ciel's not all that useful locked up anyway. And I'm not really that strong, but Dad can't escape me for long." Hayashi pulled away from Ankoku, his calmer side regaining control. "He will stay locked up until he is taken to lord setsuhiro understand me! He is traitor to the empriess herself, we where sent to bring him before her. Once that is done, we are going after shade. We do all of this in the name of the Emperiss of hell. Our lord wanted to see his head on a pike and even shades." Ankoku said with a serious tone, while getting back on his horse. "You are welcome to come with us child. But I warn, it better that you don't go after any thoughts of trying to break him free. I have forsee, something like this may come about. But I can offer you this child, if you do come with us you can meet lord Setsuhiro and he can give you a purpose in this world and he can get your mother and father back." Ankoku said, having a big evil grin on his face. Offering his hand out to the child to get onto the horse. "Now you worms, let us go." Kokuzuko said yelling and giving the order to got. "Well are you going to come with us child?" ankoku said still having his hand out. Hayashi hopped up, However, he was lost in his own thoughts, thankful no Demon could break into his mind. Hey Kara, do you think Ciel'd ever betray Fuki? I mean, really. The way he thinks of her, could he have done it? ''Again his Zanpakto spirit's voice rang in his head. ''I don't think so, but for now, act like you are perfectly happy with the situation. "Child! Are you coming with me or not?" Ankoku yelled to break the train of thought in hayashi. "Ankoku is that kid coming with us or not?" The brothers yelled at him, looking at the child. "Child, you should come with us. We are going after shade, next. I am giving your chance to see him and give him a piece of your mind? Soon my friends, we will have both of their heads on pikes." after ankoku said that most of the army yelled and cheered at the thought. Starting to walk off, starting to pull his back. "I'll only help you if you promise not to harm Ciel. Agreed?" Hayashi ran beside Ankoku, waiting for his answer. "I will not promise that, then you are coming with then. How sad, I guess I can drop my little act." Ankoku said, giving off his demonic aura taking the form a smoke like fog. Starting to go about the town. "My demonic can cause all these people to die. Now if you don't want that you will come with me."ankoku told the boy with a serious looking his eyes as he gave off more of his aura. Starting to take effect on the people of the town. Kara chose that moment to warn Hayashi. Master, accept his terms for now. You'll save Ciel soon. Your father may be a useless jerk, but maybe he'll do something right for once. Hayashi agreed with her, and looked at Ankoku. "Fine. Now, will you please stop hurting innocent people?" "Good child." Ankoku gave a small laugh and grabbed onto the boy's hand and pulled onto his horse and went away. As the demonic aura would fade, as if it wasn't there. They giving the order, the army went off in a procession. Much like before, Ankoku in the boy at the front of the procession. Followed byt he brothers being pulled in carts. With ciel's cart behind theirs and most guarded. As the army made its way to an edge of a cliff. "So, I was thinking. How about I meet your leader before we go after my father? Perhaps he can answer my questions that I think I have the right to know the answers to." Hayashi said, feeling that small amount of fear he always did around other Demons. "That was the plan along child." As ankoku said it they reached the edge of the cliff and began to go through some kind of a barrier that only ankoku and the others could have gone through. Putting his hand onto the child's head and leaving a mark. it would allow the child to pass through the barrier as well. Then coming to a dark and gray place. The army stopped before the main gates of the castle and then went in. 'Welcome to Koshi Castle kid haha." Ankoku said staring to feel stronger, along with the other army. While ciel on the other hand would begin to hear screams from the cart. Because the chains that are clashing with his aura, has a greater amount within the castle. Making him feel more pain. Hayashi tried to drown out Ciel's screams. Just a bit longer my friend. Just a bit longer and I'll save you. I swear it. he started thinking of songs to hum to calm the urge to jump down and kill everone. Once I meet this 'leader' of theirs, I'll have a bit of levereage to use, I hope. 'The Final Choice' Comming out of main gates was a man in a white turban, with a golden key around his next. "Ankoku, take ciel away and you that boy and the brothers are to come with me." Setsuhiro said, with a serious tone looking down at the boy. As if he has seen something within him. "Come boy." Ankoku said walk to setsuhiro with the brother and child. While ciel was being taken to a different place within the castle. No! Alright Hayashi, remain calm, be polite, you know how this works. Hayashi looked Setsuhrio dead in the eye, and let his anger flare enough to cause his eyes to glow red for a moment. Looking at the child with not emotions, he seemed to know that he would have done it. "Tell me, what is that you want out of this world boy. Is it that you want your fathers love and want to be with him? Or is it that you want ciel free." as setsuhiro said this his key around his neck began to glow. "Tch, I'd perfer Ciel goes free. Do you want to risk the Queen of Hell coming to wipe the floor with all of us? In fact, I can name a group of Demon's who'd kill for her. You should know who they are. Does the term Hell-Hunter ring a bell? To prevent uneeded bloodshed, let Ciel go free. That, sir, is my wish." Hayashi's knees were knocking in terror, but didn't let his fear show on his face. "Thats not what you truly want child. i can see it you want your father back, you want love and to have a hero or something. Through me i can give you anything you want, but ciel is a different suitation all together. The Hell-Hunters. I heard that your father is some where close by my castle. He is being controled by someone, if he comes to my castle i can remove that curse that was casted onto him. I can release it and you can have your happiness back. I suggest you tell me your true wants."Setsuhiro began to walk to the child holding out his key and put it to the boy's forehead. Hayashi felt the key touch his head, and a shiver flew down his spine.'' Focus on the one I'm here to save. Focus on Ciel. Not Dad...Ciel.'' However, his mind slipped and an image of Shade popped into his thoughts. No! I don't want him, or maybe I do...Why can't I decide? God help me... "I want what I could never have from my father. Ciel's more of my father than Shade Kagekyo ever thought of being. He planned on using me to destroy the world and recreate it as he saw fit, going so far as to destroy those who he held close to his heart. How can I love such a monster? In fact, why can I love at all?" "You see it now boy, a bond that a father son share is nothing. but a heart break, it makes me sick. But I tell you this child. You want to see your father again." Setsuhiro then turned, his key opening up the boy's mind. Then letting all of his thoughts come out as setsuhiro asked. "Now that your under my control." as it was said a yin and yang mark of appear on the back of the hcild. "Now tell me, you truly want your father and ciel is nothing more but a shell of what he onces was. I warn you child with that mark of you now, it will keep you under my control. In theroy I am trying to get shade to come out and play with us. I want you to yell his name yelle it to the skies and hell for all to hear. Call him to us, bring here to me." Setsihiro said as the yin and yang mark on the child's back started to cause him to feel a burning on his back. At the same time, ankoku finished saying his chant. then pointing his staff at the boy, a long set of prayer beads came of the orb in his staff and warped around the child's body. Keeping him from going into a demonic state or such. "Call his name." ankoku said